


Gundam Wing Drabble

by Maldoror_Chant



Series: Mal's Collected Drabbles [6]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, casual mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maldoror_Chant/pseuds/Maldoror_Chant
Summary: The one Gundam Wing prompt for my 'Give me a prompt!' challenge awhile back.Can easily be seen as in continuity with The Arrangement.





	Gundam Wing Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> For lj user amatsubu, Gundam Wing, author's choice of prompt.

Wufei walked towards Heero as if a hail of bullets weren't spattering the wall a little over his head. Most of the shots were wild; the militia on the other side of the no man's land didn't have much formal training. Just numbers and a whole lot of guns. 

"Has the commander changed his mind?" Heero asked without looking up from where he was reassembling his own weapon after a quick clean; Pilot 01's version of twiddling his fingers.

"No. Commander Dickson is still persuaded that a squadron of Preventers should do the job rather than two teenage ex-terrorists who are inexplicably wearing the same uniform."

Heero checked his magazine. "Is his squadron still pinned by enemy fire?"

"Yes. And running out of ammo. I've offered to do something about that."

Heero glanced up, the motion of his fingers momentarily arrested. "Oh?"

"I think Commander Dickson believed I was offering to go back to where we left the trucks and bring back as many belts of rounds as I could carry."

"But the trucks are three miles away," Heero said, calmly racking the magazine and standing up. 

"While our enemy is only a few hundred meters," Wufei said just as calmly, unholstering his own weapon. "Seems reasonable to go get the ammunition from them."

"Let's do it."


End file.
